


"So we've had better ideas."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>11thdctr asked: "So we've had better ideas."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"So we've had better ideas."

**Author's Note:**

> 11thdctr asked: "So we've had better ideas."

"So we’ve had some better ideas," Felicity admitted, her eyes glued on Oliver’s face.

"Just hang onto me, and don’t look down, Felicity," Oliver whispered, tightening his grip around her waist.

The two were undercover as their CEO/ executive assistant selves at a private auction held on the twelfth floor of one of Starling’s most elite club houses. But they weren’t staking out the auction; they were more interested in the meeting happening next door, where an up-and-coming branch of the Chinese mob were rumored to be trading girls on the Black Market. And somehow, the dynamic duo found themselves scaling the ledge of the clubhouse in order to plant a bug in the meeting.

"Seriously, who builds a fifteen story club house?" Felicity muttered, pulling closer against Oliver as the wind whipped against the building.

He had his back to the building, while she was facing it. He slowly made his way across the ledge and froze when one of the curtains moved.

"Stay very quiet," he whispered, then heard Felicity make an audible gulp. When the curtain stilled he began moving again.

"Uh, Oliver? Remember that thing you told me not to do?" 

"You mean look down?" He grunted.

"Yeah. I did the thing," she whimpered.

"Felicity. Hey, look at me."

She looked up, his crystal blue eyes piercing. “I’ve got you, okay? I will not let anything bad happen to you, trust me.”

She nodded. This was Oliver Queen, after all. Never once has he let her down, and she was positive he was not about to start. He had better not; if he dropped her from this twelve-story ledge, she’d be really pissed.

Still, her heart raced against her chest, and with the position they found theirselves in, she was sure he could feel it. 

"Do you trust me, Felicity?"

"Yes, I do," she nodded. 

"Good. Because I really need you to trust me right now. I’m gonna slip into that open window and make sure the coast is clear. But I can’t carry you inside without the possibility of you getting hurt. So I need you to stay out here for a second, okay?"

"What! Oliver, don’t you dare- Oliver!"! She hissed, freezing in fear as he crouched into the window. Her hands immediately grabbed whatever piece of building she could, as she glued herself against it. She heard a few grunts, followed by the sound of dropping bodies. When she saw a shadow appear at the window, she gasped. "Please be Oliver, please."

"Felicity, come on. It’s clear," she heard him say as he stuck his head out the window. 

He held a hand out, and eased her towards him. As he grabbed her waist to carry her in, one of the mobsters grabbed Oliver’s ankle and hauled. Oliver grunted as he kicked the man’s face, but couldn’t steady himself fast enough. He went flying through the air, pulling Felicity into the room. He landed with a hard thud on the ground, as she landed hard against him.

"Oh my God," she whispered pressing her forehead into his chest. "I almost- We almost- Oh my God."

"Hey, hey. I promised you I wouldn’t let you get hurt, right? Look- we’re fine. We’re both fine," he said, smoothing her hair.

"I didn’t realize your promise included my using you as a landing pad," she said as she struggled to get up. "A very… Hard landing pad. Wow, the salmon ladder really works, huh?" 

"Felicity-"

"Right, sorry," she said, smoothing her skirt. He got up with ease and checked the room again. 

"And I appreciate what you said, Oliver, but maybe next time we can take the front door instead?"

"But where’s the fun in that?" He smirked, leading her down an empty hallway.


End file.
